Methods of recycling liquid cartridges are known in the art. According to one such method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-62282, a used liquid cartridge is recycled by removing a supply port member from an opening in the liquid cartridge that communicates with the interior of a liquid bag, and subsequently injecting liquid into the liquid bag through the opening. After injecting the liquid, a new supply port member is mounted in the opening, thereby completing the recycling process.
In the above described liquid cartridge, the supply port member has a supply port in which a rubber material is press fitted. When mounting the liquid cartridge in a liquid-ejecting device (inkjet recording device, for example), a hollow needle disposed in the liquid-ejecting device penetrates the rubber material in the supply port. The liquid stored in the liquid bag is drawn out through the hollow needle and supplied to a recording head.